Driver circuits having a plurality of drivers for driving signals in many integrated circuits. For example, integrated circuits, such as, in particular, integrated memory circuits, are used in different data configurations or organization forms. The organization forms differ, in particular, in the number of data lines used. The data lines are connected to data connection pads, i.e., I/O pads. In this case, the number of I/O pads depends on a predetermined system bus width. The I/O pads are used to interchange data signals, in particular, between the integrated circuit and a system controller, for example.
A driver circuit having a plurality of drivers for driving data signals in parallel is required for the purpose of driving the data signals. The drivers in such a driver circuit are connected to a respective input signal line for receiving a respective input signal to be driven and to a respective output signal line for outputting a respective driven output signal. Against the background of using integrated circuits in mobile data processing systems, in particular, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption of an integrated circuit.